Although applicable in principle to any wireless test system, the present invention and its underlying problem will be hereinafter described in combination with testing a wireless communication device.
The use of wireless devices for multiple purposes increases continuously. For example, wireless devices may be used for communication purposes, data exchange of wireless personal area networks and many other applications.
During development and production of wireless devices, it is necessary to thoroughly test the devices for compliance with communication standards a legal regulations.
For some test applications, a device under test may be located in a test environment and the radio frequency properties of the device under test may be measured. For this purpose, the device under test may be controlled by means of an additional communication link. In particular, the additional communication link may be realized by a wireless or wired communication between the device under test and a controller of the test arrangement.
However, for some devices it may be not possible to realize a physical control connection between the device under test and an external controller for controlling the operation of the device under test. In particular, many final products may not be provided with an interface for controlling the operation during a desired test scenario. For example, many Bluetooth devices, in particular Bluetooth low energy devices may not be provided with an additional interface for controlling the device during a test.
Against this background, the problem addressed by the present invention is to provide a simple test device and test method for testing wireless devices, in particular for testing wireless devices which do not comprise a control interface.